Pokemon Hits the Sea
by DrewStern
Summary: What happens when Pokemon goes on a cruise?  EPICNESS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meet the Covingtons

Drew laid on his bed, next to his Eevee, staring at the ceiling. He picked up a brochure from his nightstand and read it over again. "Do you want to go?" Drew put the brochure between him and his Pokémon.

Eevee studied the picture on the cover. A picture of a large cruise ship was captioned in bold letters, "The PokéLiner vacation deluxe living and battling facilities is a great opportunity for trainers to build their Pokémon skills."

Eevee gave a long gaze at the photo before replying to Drew, "Ee! Ee! Ee!" Eevee gave a smile showing Drew he was confident with his decision.

"It settled then." Drew picked up the brochure and his packed bags. "We're heading for Sunyshore!" The two ran down the mansion's stairs and went outside with the baggage. Drew put his baggage in the car and loaded the surfboards and bikes in also.

"Are you ready Drew?" Drew's mother shut the trunk and opened the doors for them to get in.

"Am I ever!" Eevee gave a cheer and both of them got in the truck.

Drew's little sister, Karen, was waiting in the back seat for them to get in. "You took long enough."

"Mom, she's coming on the boat?" Drew was in shock that his trip could be shattered by his sister.

Drew's mom started the car, "Don't worry; she'll be in a whole different class."

"Yeah it's a compromise!" Karen smiled, "I can get on the boat if I stay in second class.

Drew and Eevee exchanged glares and smiled, "Does this mean we're in first class?"

"I bought out the Junior Balcony Suite for you!"

"YOU'RE KIDDING?" Drew and Karen yelled in unison.

"Yes, I think Drew is deserving of a little bit of class on his journey. Queen sized bed, spa and a Pokémon battle practice zone."

"And what suite do I get, mom?" Karen was beginning to become jealous.

"A second class deluxe, fit just for you." Karen sighed, she understood seniority, but this was unreasonable.

When they finally reached the Hearthome airport the concierge took their luggage and they went inside the airport. They all went through security and sat in the airport waiting room. "So you're going to be staying in a Sunyshore ranch with dad?" Karen asked.

"Your father and I wanted to stay close to a PokéLiner so we'll be staying on the beach." When the time came, the Covington family boarded their first class seats on their flight to Sunyshore City.

During the flight, Drew got some sleep he would need to be able to have energy for his first days on the cruise. He was awake by his sister when the flight ended, "Drew, wake up. The boat leaves in an hour."

The family got out of the plane and later exited the airport. They took a taxi to the port where the giant ship was docked, "Woah!" Karen was amazed at the size of the ship. That's amazing!"

Mrs. Covington gave her heart-felt goodbyes and the two kids walked up into the check-in lobby in a building outside of the ship. Drew and Karen waited in-line for boarding. Karen got signed in and waited by the door for Drew. "Drew Covington, first class."

"Welcome Drew, here is your welcome guide. Please fill out this form."

When the form was filled it read:

**Name: **_**Drew Covington**_

**Age: **_**19**_

**Height: **_**5 ft. 9 inches**_

**Weight: **_**154 lbs.**_

"Thank you, Mr. Covington. Your room number is 4525. Here is your key."

"Thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: All Aboard the PokéVator!

Drew and Karen walked down the dock and up the boarding staircase. They were met by a concierge by the door, "You must be Mr. and Ms. Covington, would you like me to send your bags to your suites?"

Drew nodded, "That would be great, could you please direct my sister to her room?"

"Drew-"

"I would be honored. I'll find a guide for this little one."

Karen gave an evil glare and frowned, "I know what you're trying to do."

"Maybe, go to go. I'm going to go socialize." Karen growled but then was escorted away by a guide. Drew grabbed his Pokéball from his pocket and released Eevee.

"We made it on the boat and Karen is gone!" Eevee smiled, "Want to check out the suite?" Eevee smiled and the two got on to an elevator. "We're on the fourth deck in first class." Drew pulled out a map that the lady at the front desk gave him. "We're on floor twenty-four!"

Eevee jumped up and hit the button with a twenty-four on it. The elevator went up one floor and then it stopped and the door opened. A trainer with messy brown hair, a white t-shirt and a swimsuit walked into the elevator with his Pichu. He pressed the button labeled twelve and stood quietly in the corner.

The boy gave Drew a few weird looks before the elevator stopped again two floors later. The door opened and a young peppy girl walked on with her Glaceon. It was obvious she had just boarded the ship because she appeared lost and new to the ship. Drew identified she was a Sinnoh resident because of her traditional western style and dress.

The boy moved over to make more room for her to get comfortable. She pressed the button for her floor and the door shut. The elevator made a whole floor before the door opened again. A frail old lady with her Snubbull and selected her button in the pad. She stood by Drew and the Snubbull gave him a look of wrath.

The door shut and to Drew's surprise the elevator began to move down. The elevator was beginning to get hot and uncomfortable before the door opened again. The old lady and her Snubbull exited and three other trainers came in, a boy with a Claydol, a girl with a Swablu and a photographer.

Drew put Eevee back into the Pokéball to save room but it seemed pointless there was barely any more space in the elevator. The room got louder as it began to move up again until it reached floor twenty. The door opened again and Karen walked in. She worked her way to the back where Drew was standing.

Drew talked loudly, "Where are you going?"

"What?" Karen shouted?

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"The Café,"

"WHAT?"

"THE CAFÉ!" Before Drew could reply the door opened on his floor and he was pushed out of the elevator. The door shut behind him and continued to go up.

Drew talked to himself, "That was crazy…"

A voice spoke behind him, "It sure was…"


End file.
